1. Field of Invention
The instant invention pertains to the general field of indexing and tracking real property descriptions to property tracts in order to determine if conflicting real property interests are present and as a method for automatically creating polygons for maps.
2. Description of Prior Art
The historical manner of recording documents for transfer of interests of real property is the ledger method used in land and property offices in court houses throughout the Nation and world. As documents are presented to the land office they are recorded as instruments of conveyance covering the designated land description for that particular piece of real property. As interests change hands the new instruments are recorded at the bottom of the ledger, so this method shows the chronological history of a particular portion of land. Unfortunately, this method makes determining the current status of land difficult, particularly those portions of land where surface rights and subsurface rights have been divided.